A Flaw in Every Plan
by 23a
Summary: They can plot her death all they want. But she was too well hidden, too far away, for them to ever find her. And even if she can't know who she is, it doesn't change who she is - she's the girl they never found. The girl they couldn't kill. The girl who won't let anything, even murder plots, stand in her way. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

The night Lily and James Potter died, they managed to do two things. They protected their 1-year-old son, Harry. But he wasn't the only one. The other was sent far away, so far they believed no one would ever look for her. Just 2 months old at the time, Ariana Marian Potter was sent far beyond Voldemort's clutches - all the way to America. Not that he didn't try. His servants had been instructed to kill the girl before she turned a year old. But an identity change and adoption by a family in Boston made that plan useless - because Ariana was a survivor, no matter what. Now known as Ariana May Clark, she was raised with no knowledge of anything related to Witchcraft or Wizardry. Until her 11th birthday, that was, when yet another flaw meant she was listed to go to a very special school - and that was where her life would change forever. That was where she would meet her friends, and most of all, where she would meet (though neither knew it at the time) her big brother.

* * *

Dumbeldore couldn't believe his oversight. The Potters had asked him to arrange for their children to be taken to safety, and he had managed one before Voldemort had killed them. But he had forgotten to take Ariana's name off the list. If the girl had any of her father's genes, she would come. All he could do now was change the letter and the list for the Sorting Hat to the new name she went by. She would attend Hogwarts as a Clark, not a Potter. It was crucial that neither she nor Harry found out that they were related. Crucial that Ariana never found out who she was.


	2. Ariana May Clark

Ariana received the letter, and her life changed forever. Her parents whispered for days worriedly, but told Ariana the choice was up to her. And she had to go. She just had to. And now here she was, at King's Cross Station. Her parents had driven her to the station, then said something about how they had promised to stay out of it. She didn't really know what that meant. Now she was walking, and she saw a family with carts full of stuff as strange as hers. She followed them, and gasped when she saw that they walked right through a brick wall. So she did too, and found herself on a bustling platform. Full of British people. She was the _only _American here. Yeah, she had been born British, but she still spoke American and had American culture. She would drag attention to herself. The last thing she needed. She walked over to the train, but couldn't get her trunk up. A pair of redhead twins waked up to her. "Need help?", they asked in unison.

"Yeah, thanks", she replied, realizing too late what she had done.

"You don't sound British", one said. "Only British people get in to Hogwarts."

"Well they must be written down at birth", Ariana said, "Because I was born in Britain, but adopted by some people in America."

The other twin shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, we don't care", he said. "Just curious. Besides, always willing to help out another redhead." They got her trunk onto the train and turned around. "We didn't introduce ourselves, did we?", he asked. "Well I'm Fred Weasley, and this is George."

"Ariana Clark", Ariana replied.

"Nice to meet you", they said, in unison again.

Ariana got onto the train and found a relatively empty compartment. There was one other girl in there, also with red hair. "Hey, can I sit here?", Ariana asked.

The girl looked up. "Sure. But why do you sound American?"

Ariana sighed, realizing she would have to explain this to everyone. "I was born British, but adopted by a family in America."

"Oh", the girl said. "What's your name?"

"Ariana", she said, sitting down. "You?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Weasley? You related to those twins I met?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "My brothers. I have 6."

Ariana's eyes widened. "Six?! Lucky."

Ginny scoffed. "Lucky?"

"I'd love siblings", Ariana said.

At that moment, a girl with brown hair came into the compartment. "Hi Ginny", she said.

"Hi Hermione. Where are Harry and Ron?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Who knows? They're boys."

Ginny laughed, and Hermione noticed Ariana. "Hi", she said.

"Hi", Ariana replied. "I'm Ariana, and before you ask, I was born in Britain, but adopted by a family in America."

"Okay", Hermione said. "I'm Hermione."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."


	3. The Sorting Hat Ceremony

Ariana didn't know what she was supposed to do, so she followed Ginny, who was also starting her first year at Hogwarts. Hermione waved to them and went off to a group of carriages, and Ariana and Ginny walked towards a large man who was yelling for first-years to join him. They were instructed to get into a boat, and they were joined by a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with a camera.

"Hello", said the girl. "I'm Luna Lovegood. What's your name?"

"Ginny Weasley", Ginny said with a smile.

"I'm Ariana Clark", Ariana said. They looked at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Colin Creevey", he said.

"So what house do you all think you'll be in?", Ginny asked.

"I'm hoping I'll be in Ravenclaw", said Luna.

"I don't know", said Colin, "I'm muggle-born, I don't really know anything about this."

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor, cause if I don't get in I might be disowned", Ginny said.

They all looked at Ariana, who shrugged. "Anything is alright with me."

The boat came in view of the castle, and the children all gasped upon seeing it. They went for a bit longer before getting out of the boats and following the man - Hagrid, he'd said his name was, and walking into the castle. Ariana looked all around at the incredible-ness of it all, and saw a room on the right where 4 long tables were set up, with people sitting at each. Suddenely, she saw what must have been a ghost go through a wall into the room with the tables.

"Is that a ghost?", she asked quietly. Ginny nodded.

A stern woman with her hair in a bun walked up to them and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She told them about how the sorting would work, and then led them into the Great Hall. They stood in line and looked awkwardly at all the older students staring back at them. The names were being called in alphabetical order by last name. After what seemed like forever, but really couldn't have been long at all, Ariana heard Professor McGonagall say "Clark, Ariana."

She walked nervously over to the stool and sat down, placing the hat on her head.

_"What's this?", _it said in her mind. _"Another Potter?" _

_"Potter?", _Ariana replied. _"What are you talking about? My name is Clark..."_

_"Right... yes, my mistake. Well anyway, it'd better be... _GRYFFINDOR!"

There were cheers from the Gryffindor table, and Ariana nervously walked towards it. Thankfully, she found Hermione, and sat by her.

Colin, the boy from the boat, was sorted into Gryffindor, and Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw, as she had desired. Ginny was then sorted into Gryffindor, and joined them at the table. The headmaster rose up and spoke some words that Ariana thought made no sense, then the feast arrived. Ariana ate happily, noticing that both Hermione and Ginny looked distinctly worried. The repeatedly referred to the missing Harry and Ron. After the food and the dessert, Dumbledore introduced Gilderoy Lockhart as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and went over some rules which Ariana payed no attention to, then they were told to follow their prefects upstairs. Ginny mentioned that the male prefect was her brother, and rolled her eyes as they followed him upstairs to their dorms. Ariana found all her stuff miraculously by the bed, bid Ginny good night, and went to sleep.


	4. Redheaded Rebels

Ariana woke up the next morning to Ginny shaking her awake. "Ariana! Ariana!"

She blinked. "What? It's so early!"

"It's so time for class in half an hour. You slept too late."

"What?!" She jumped out of bed.

"How'd you manage that?" another girl asked.

"Still on American time," she said with a sigh.

"Well get dressed, quickly," said Ginny. "We have Potions."

10 minutes later, they walked into the common room. Hermione was glaring sternly at two boys, one a redhead who looked like Ginny, the other a boy with black hair and green eyes and a scar that felt strangely familiar to Ariana.

"Alright, Hermione, we get it!" the boy exclaimed. "Will you stop looking at us like that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You are an idiot, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Hey, what about Harry?"

"He was okay. And besides, he's the great and famous Harry Potter. You're just my annoying brother."

"Oh, go to class, little sister."

The two of them walked away. "Harry Potter?" asked Ariana. "I think I've heard that name before."

"One of the most famous wizards of the age," Ginny explained. "Defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a dark wizard, when he was a year old. And my brother's best friend. Isn't he rather handsome, too?"

"Uh... I guess?" Ariana saw the look in Ginny's eyes and realized she had a huge crush on this famous wizard. In truth, she felt no such attraction towards him.

* * *

"You're just about late," Professor Snape said when they arrived at potions. He glanced over. "Our two redheaded rebels." He looked again and gasped when he saw Ariana's face. He seemed to whisper something, but it was something indistinguishable. "Detention, both of you."

"But you said nearly late!" Ginny protested.

"Detention. Now, take your seats."

They did, Ginny silently fuming. The class went by rather boringly, but Snape kept glancing over at Ariana, his gaze hardening every time he looked into her eyes.


	5. Detention and Confusion

When Ariana and Ginny walked into their next class, which was flying, they were thankfully on time. Ginny was still fuming about getting detention from Snape. "Foul git," she said.

"Let's just go to class," said Ariana. "There's no point in getting angry, is there?"

Ginny grumbled, but they continued walking.

"Alright," said the teacher, Madame Hooch. "Everyone place your hand over your broom and say 'Up.'"

Ariana did, and her broom went right into her hand. Looking around, she saw that Ginny's did as well, and three or four others; most, though, remained on the ground. After several more minutes, everybody had their brooms in their hands.

"Alright," she said. "Now, on the count of three, everyone get on your broom and take off. Do not go more than five feet off the ground! 1.. 2... 3!"

Ariana went up, exhilarated by the feeling. After everyone was up, Madame Hooch said, "Alright. You may go a bit higher. Do not move yet."

Everyone did as told. "You may begin flying," she said, and Ariana began soaring through the sky. This was, she decided, the most fun thing she had ever done. Ginny seemed to be enjoying herself as well, but she seemed to have a great deal more control over the broom.

"How are you doing that?" Ariana asked.

Ginny chuckled. "I have six older brothers. You really think I hadn't been taught how to fly yet?"

"Oh wow."

"You're really, really good, for a beginner," said Ginny. "Only Harry, I think, has been able to fly that well on his first try."

"Wait, the most famous wizard in the world is also an athlete?" Ariana asked.

Ginny nodded. "He's seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Quidditch?"

"I'll explain later."

"Why is every well-known person an athlete?"

"Well, it's in his blood, apparanetly," said Ginny. "I don't know the details, you'd have to ask him."

"Talk to one of the most famous wizards of the age?" asked Ariana. "I don't think so."

"He's very modest," said Ginny. "In fact, if you want to not annoy him, don't bring up that he's famous. And don't look at the scar."

"The scar?"

"That's the one he got when he survived He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's attack."

"Why won't people name him?" asked Ariana.

"Harry's the only one who will say his name," said Ginny.

"Why?"

Before Ginny could reply, Madame Hooch said, "Everybody, come down!"

They landed, and then she said, "Class dismissed!"

* * *

The next class was Transfiguration. They walked into the class, Ariana noting that there was no teacher present. There was a cat sitting on the desk.

"Why is there a cat?" she whispered to Ginny as they sat down.

"That's no cat," said Ginny, "It's Professor McGonagall."

Ariana frowned, confused. Before she could say another word, the cat... turned into a woman. It was the woman from the Sorting Ceremony the night before. Ariana had to contain a gasp. "She turned into a person!"

Ginny nodded. "She does that."

Ariana listened attentively to McGonagall's speech, and by the end of the class, she had turned a button into a coin.

* * *

Ariana followed Ginny to the Great Hall for lunch, where they sat with Hermione, Harry, Ron, and one other boy that Ariana did not know.

"Ginny, do you have to sit here?" Ron asked, annoyed.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's such a rude thing to say! She's your sister!"

"So? Percy's my brother, I wouldn't want him sitting with me."

"Hey!" said the aforementioned Percy, walking nearby.

"Hi Percy," said Ginny, rolling her eyes at Ron.

Ariana turned to the strange boy that she did not know. "Hello," she greeted him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Neville," he said. "You're Ariana, right? You're the American girl."

"Not by birth," said Ariana.

"Well, the one who sounds American, anyway."

"Alright, fair enough," she said. "I'm really not sure why I was sent to America. Britain has an adoption system... it's strange that they would send me somewhere else."

"Who were your parents?" asked Harry curiously, who had been very quiet up until that point.

"No idea,"Ariana replied. "Died when I was two months old. I've asked my adoptive parents a million times, and they just said it was an accident of some sort."

"Maybe your adoptive parents are relatives?" Ginny suggested.

"Maybe," said Ariana. "Feel like they would have mentioned that though." She turned to Harry. "So, you're Harry Potter." She remembered what Ginny said, and carefully avoided looking at the scar on his forehead.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Ginny says you're really good at flying."

"Oh," he said. "I suppose."

"Suppose?" Ron asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "You were the youngest Seeker in a century, Harry."

He blushed a deep red.

"She said it was in your blood," Ariana added.

Harry nodded. "My dad played Quidditch when he was here. He's got a trophy in the trophy room."

"That's cool," said Ariana.

"Ariana is very good at flying," Ginny added. "For a beginner, she was about as good as Harry on his first try."

"Did she do it without breaking any rules?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, let it go," said Ron.

"I was just -"

"Harry and Ron have a bit of a tendency to break rules," said Ginny.

"Is that why you were angry at them this morning?"

"Well, they missed the train," Hermione explained, _"And flew Ron's father's flying car all the way from London!"_

"Hermione, let it go!" He looked at Ariana. "Thanks alot."

"So, Ginny, how were your first few classes?" asked Hermione, changing the subject.

"Well, Ariana and I have a detention with Snape," she said.

"Already?" asked Harry.

"What'd you do?" asked Ron.

"Nothing!" Ginny exclaimed. "Nothing. At. All. We got there, he said we were nearly late, then he glared at Ariana and said we had detention."

"Sorry I got you detention," Ariana added.

"Not your fault," said Ginny. "It's his. He's a foul git."

"That's my sister," said a voice proudly, and Ariana turned around to see the twins.

"Now, who are we calling a foul git?"

"Snape," Ron clarified.

"Good girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ariana was scared. They were alone, in the dungeon, after dinner. It was terrifying. "Nothing's going to eat us, right?" she clarified.

"No," said Ginny. "Except maybe Snape."

They entered the classroom, where Snape was waiting. "Before we begin, I have a few questions."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "For who?"

"We'll start with you. Miss Weasley," he began, in his drawl.

"Yes, Professor?"

"How long have you known Miss Clark?"

"Since yesterday," said Ginny, sounding very confused.

"Miss Clark, is this true?"

"Yes, sir. We met on the train."

"Very well. Miss Weasley, you may go."

Ginny shot a glance to Ariana, who mouthed, "Go." She gave a grateful smile and bounded off.

"Miss Clark."

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know, sir. They died when I was two months old. I'm adopted."

"And what month were you born?"

"August. 1981."

He almost dropped the quill he was holding. Then he shook his head and handed it to Ariana. "Write 'I will not be late to class' twenty times," he said, handing her a parchment. She wrote the lines then left, exceedingly confused.

* * *

When she got back to the common room, Ginny and Hermione were both there, Hermione with her nose buried in a book.

"What are you guys still doing down here?" Ariana asked.

"Ariana, it's only 7:30," said Ginny. "It's not even curfew yet."

"Oh. It felt like longer."

"What did Snape make you do?" asked Hermione.

Ariana shrugged. "I had to answer some questions then write some lines. He was very surprised by my answers, though."

"What were your answers?" asked Hermione. "What were the questions, rather?"

"He asked who my parents were. Then I said I didn't know because they died when I was two months old. Then he asked what month I was born, so I told him - August 1981. Then he almost dropped what he was holding."

"August 1981?" asked Hermione. "Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, me too!" said Ginny with a smile.

"But that means... you would have been two months old in October 1981. That's the same month Harry's parents died."

"Strange..." said Ariana.

"It seems... he was going on killing rampages around that time, before Harry defeated him. Maybe he killed your parents too."

"Maybe," said Ariana. "But hold on, I'm confused. What actually happened with Harry? He defeated the dark wizard at one year old, and his parents died that same night? What happened?"

Hermione frowned. "I think that would be up to Harry to tell you."

"Hermione, the entire Wizarding World knows," said Ginny.

"Alright," said Hermione. "Well, he went into the Potters' house, and he killed James and Lily - Harry's parents - then he tried to kill Harry but couldn't, for some reason, and he died instead. But he didn't really die, and Harry defeated him again last year."

"Wow," said Ariana. "That's strange. Why couldn't he kill Harry?"

"Nobody knows," said Ginny. "But it made Harry the most famous wizard of our time. And he spent ten years living with his aunt and uncle and didn't know a thing about it."

"I'm confused," said Ariana.

"You'll get used to it," said Ginny.

"Well anyway, I've got to get to bed," said Hermione. "Want to be up bright and early tomorrow."

"I guess I'll be going to bed too," said Ginny.

"Alright," said Ariana. "I'm just going to... sit here."

"Have fun," said Ginny, walking upstairs.


	6. Hagrid, Harry, and Halloween

By the end of the first week, Ariana had figured out the layout of the school fairly well, and had the schedule mostly down, too. She and Ginny were practically inseparable. The only thing she found annoying about Ginny was that she was always pining over Harry. Ariana just couldn't see the attraction. Harry was a very nice boy, though, she had to give Ginny that. On the first Friday, Ginny came up to her and said, "Hey, do you want to visit Hagrid?"

"Who?"

"Hagrid. He's the guy that led us into the boats when we arrived."

"Oh, the big guy."

"Yeah. He's good friends with Harry, Hermione, and my brother."

"Ron, right?"

"Yeah, Ron. For some reason. Anyway, they're going down there, and they invited me along. Do you want to come too?"

"I wasn't invited."

"Well, so what? They can deal with it."

"I don't know..." said Ariana.

"Oh, come on!"

"Ginny, I have this habit of not going places where I'm not wanted."

"Who says you're not wanted?"

"The people who didn't invite me."

"Just cause they don't know you. They'll love you."

"Oh... I don't know."

"Ariana Clark, you are coming down to Hagrid's hut with me."

"Oh, so... I don't actually have a choice."

"No, no you don't."

* * *

Ariana followed Ginny downstairs, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting. "I invited Ariana to come," said Ginny.

"Okay," said Hermione, and Ariana smiled.

They went outside and down to the hut that apparanetly belonged to Hagrid.

As soon as the door was opened, a large dog ran at them and barked. "Fang, back!" said Hagrid.

Ariana smiled and held her hand out for Fang to sniff, which he did. "He's adorable," she said. He reminded her of her dog back home.

"Interesting choice of words," said Hagrid.

Ariana shrugged. "My dog is a similar breed."

"What's yer name?" asked Hagrid.

"Ariana. I'm Ginny's friend."

"Well, nice to meet you." While they had been speaking, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already entered the hut. "Well, come in, then."

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Ginny, dragging Ariana inside.

"So, how was the first week?" asked Hagrid.

"It was great, other than detention," said Harry, and Ron nodded.

"Well if you hadn't stolen the car-"

"_Hermione!_"

"We got detention too," said Ginny. "From Snape."

"What'd ye do?" asked Hagrid.

"Absolutely nothing. He just _looked _at Ariana and gave us detention. Then when he found out we had just met on the Hogwarts Express, he let me go, and asked her a bunch of weird questions before making her write lines."

"Questions like what?" Hagrid asked.

"About my parents," said Ariana. "First who they were, and I said I didn't know cause they died when I was two months old; then he asked when I was born, and he nearly flipped out when I said August 1981."

Harry looked up and stared at her. "August 1981?"

"Uh-huh."

"So they died..."

"The same month as your parents. Hermione told me."

"That might be all Snape was talking about," Hermione said. "It could be he knows of some other couple who died that month from his killing spree and thinks you're their daughter."

"I suppose. But why wouldn't he say anything?"

"Don't try to figure Snape out," said Ron, "It never ends well."

"Well, who wants tea?" asked Hagrid.

* * *

Getting back from the library that night, Ariana sat in a seat by the fireplace. After a few seconds, she noticed Harry sitting nearby. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," said Harry. He frowned. "Did your parents really die in October of 1981?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know the date?"

"No. All I know is that I was adopted on December 18, 1981. My parents said I was their Christmas present. They knew that my parents had been dead since October. At least, they claim that's all they knew. Sometimes I think they know more. When I got the letter for Hogwarts-I knew nothing about magic-they said something about how they had promised to 'stay out of it.' Like they _knew. _And just didn't tell me!"

"Yeah, my aunt and uncle didn't tell me about magic," said Harry. "They were supposed to, though, they just didn't want me to learn magic. They were trying to get it out of me."

"That seems awful," said Ariana.

"Yeah, well," said Harry. "I'm here now, despite their best attempts. My aunt hated her sister-my mother-for having magic, said she was a freak."

"Maybe she was just jealous," said Ariana.

"Doubt it," said Harry. "By the way, I think adoptive parents _are_ allowed to find out about the birth parents."

"Don't know," said Ariana. "Maybe they know. I wish I did."

"You'll probably find out someday," said Harry. "If nothing else, you could try using magic."

"Oh, that's a good idea," she said. "So, uh, Harry... what do you think of Ginny?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think of her?"

"She's a nice girl. She's my best friend's sister. Although, she is apparanetly quite smitten with me, which is odd, since we hardly know each other."

"Yeah, she thinks you're cute." Ariana gasped and covered her mouth. "I did _not _say that!"

Harry chuckled. "I kind of already knew. But don't worry, the secret's safe with me."

"Okay, thank you." Ariana glanced at the clock. "I'd better be heading up to bed now. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Ariana."

* * *

As a couple months went by, Ariana really got the hang of the whole Hogwarts thing. She even began to develop a slight British accent, attracting fewer weird looks in the hallway. By the time Halloween had rolled around, Ariana felt like she fit right in here.

"Ron!"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Ginny?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're her brother!"

"So? You think Fred and George and Percy know where I am?"

"Well-"

"Look, I've got to get to class. See you later."

Ariana sighed. Where was her best friend? She had been missing since lunch. Ariana had had to lie and say Ginny was in the hospital wing-which she had checked, to find no Ginny. She had checked practically everywhere, but there was no Ginny in sight. And in a few hours it would be the feast. Ginny wouldn't want to miss that.

* * *

Finally, about twenty minutes after the feast started, Ginny came rushing in to the Great Hall.

"Ginny, where were you?" Ariana asked.

"Tell you later," said Ginny. "Let's eat."


	7. Chaos in the Corridors

"Okay, spill," Ariana said to Ginny as soon as the Halloween feast was over. "Where were you?"

"Can I tell you later?"

"Ginny!"

"Look, it's kind of... really not good. I don't want to tell you right now. Please."

Ariana frowned. She was worried about her friend now; what was going on with her? Of course, if Ginny didn't want to tell her, she had every right not to. It was just concerning.

* * *

"What happened to Filch's cat?!"

"She was petrified," Hermione clarified. "Turned to stone."

"Oh my-that-Hermione!"

"I know. It's scary."

"Is this school safe? Because Ginny said there was a whole thing with a dark wizard and a three-headed dog last year, and now a cat has turned to stone."

"The school is one of the safest places in the magical world."

"What about the non-magical world?"

"Bit different."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Aren't your parents concerned?"

"They don't know. Do yours?"

"I haven't told them."

* * *

A few weeks went by, and the buzz over Mrs. Norris's petrification died down. Ariana still hadn't found out where Ginny had been on Halloween, but she had all but let the matter go. She was continuing to adjust to Hogwarts and develop more of a British accent, and Snape kept giving her weird looks in class. It was all a routine. On one Saturday, she and Ginny went together to watch the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, who according to her fellow Gryffindors (Ron especially) was a foul git, was the Slytherin seeker; Harry, of course, was the Gryffindor seeker.

The match wasn't _boring, _exactly, but Ariana had never been a sports person and found it to be a bit of a daze. Ginny, on the other hand, seemed positively exhilarated by the match, unable to take her eyes off of it. Harry and Draco were in a hot race for the Snitch... it was called a Snitch, right? A black ball was following Harry around, which seemed weird to Ariana. "Does that ball usually follow Harry around?"

"No, it doesn't usually follow anybody around. It's quite odd."

She kept watching, smiling when Harry caught the Snitch. The black ball hit him in the arm, and she gasped. He fell to the ground, people rushing out onto the field. Ariana sat in her seat, afraid. She couldn't see what was going on, but there was a commotion of some sort...

* * *

"He lost all the bones in his arm?" This world of magic was getting more and more confusing by the day.

"Yeah. Lockhart tried some stupid spell."

"He does seem like a stupid man."

"Anyway, do you want to come with me to visit Harry in the hospital wing?"

"I'm not his friend."

"Please come with me."

"Fine." Ginny could be a bit bossy, Ariana noted.

* * *

"Hi Harry," said Ginny.

"Hey Ginny." He nodded vaguely in Ariana's direction. "Hi."

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned at the floppy-looking arm.

"Oh... yeah, they'll grow back." He winced, and almost as if they were connected, Ginny did too. "It's rather painful, though."

"A magical school and they don't have anything to get rid of pain?"

"I guess not."

"You did great in the match, Harry," Ginny said.

"Thanks."

Ginny looked over at the clock. "We'd better go. Time for dinner."

"Thanks for coming."

Ginny grabbed Ariana's arm and pulled her out of the hospital wing.

* * *

The school was hushed. Colin Creevey, the boy who had been in the boat with Ariana and Ginny, had been petrified. There were talks of something called the _Chamber of Secrets _being opened; Ariana didn't know what that was, but it didn't sound very good. People were generally frightened in the hallways, and Ariana thought about writing about it to her parents, instead of just the typical letter of small talk. She was afraid, though, that if she told her parents what was going on then they would pull her out of Hogwarts, and she liked it here. Ginny was her best friend. She even got along with Hermione a little bit, who was brilliant, if rather bossy. Harry made her nervous, and so they didn't talk much, but he was nice. Many of the people here were nice. Including Colin. She didn't understand why anybody would want to hurt him.

* * *

Knowing what the Chamber of Secrets was didn't make any of this less terrifying-more, in fact. She had decided to attend Professor Lockhart's Dueling Club, idiotic as he seemed to be, because any knowledge of self-defense would be useful. _That _turned out really well. Harry could talk to snakes! It hadn't shocked her much at first, because it seemed like just another part of the wizarding world, but apparently it was a big deal. A lot of people thought _Harry _was the one performing the attacks; Ariana didn't believe it. Harry was just too nice.

* * *

There had been another attack, a dual attack of sorts. Justin Finch-Fletchley had been petrified, and something had happened to Nearly Headless Nick, she wasn't quite sure what. She was really, really scared now. Harry had been at the scene of the attack, but she was still hesitant to believe it was him. Ginny had been absent for the morning before the attack, and wouldn't say where she had been, and Ariana was becoming increasingly concerned that _Ginny _had something to do with the attacks. She would never hurt people, not on purpose... but what if she wasn't doing it on purpose? She didn't want to ask, since that would offend Ginny, but she needed some way to get to the bottom of this. If things got any worse, she'd have to write to her parents, and surely they would make her leave. She couldn't let that happen.


	8. Christmas at Hogwarts

When Christmas break rolled around, Ariana thought she might be able to ask Ginny about the attacks. Ginny and her family were staying for the holidays, as were Harry and Hermione. Ariana had thought about going home, but it was too much trouble to fly back from London to America. She would stay with her friends for break. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all acting very suspicious, and Ginny wasn't exactly acting like herself either. The Chamber of Secrets was still a threat that lurked around the school. She would be lying to say she wasn't scared. But hey, her friends were here, so she would stay.

"Why aren't you all going home?" she asked Ginny.

"Oh, Mum and Dad are visiting Bill in Egypt, can't afford to take all of us," Ginny replied.

"Oh. Bill is your oldest brother, right?"

"Right. And Charlie's the one in Romania."

"I can't believe you have so many brothers."

"Do you want a couple of them?"

Ariana laughed. "Sure." She twiddled her thumbs. "I really do wish I had siblings. It gets a bit lonely sometimes. My mother's always going to some event or another, and my father's always working... they love me, I know they do, but it'd be nice to have somebody else to spend time with."

"Well, you have friends, right?"

"Not really, no. I mean, I'm friendly with people, sure, but you're the first real friend I ever had. We can tell each other our secrets."

Ginny looked pale. "Yeah, Ariana, there's something I should probably tell you..."

Before she could finish, Ron walked in. "Hey Gin."

"Hi, Ron. What do you want?"

"To sit in the common room. Is that not allowed?"

"It's allowed. Just that Harry and Hermione aren't here."

"Yeah, Harry's at an emergency Quidditch practice, and Hermione's-"

"In the library?" Ariana guessed.

"Yep."

"She really does go to the library a lot."

"Tell me about it."

"Well," Ginny said, "If Hermione didn't read so much, you all wouldn't have found out about the Philosopher's Stone last year, not to mention surviving all those tasks. Admit it, you'd be dead without her. She's probably reading about petrification."

"We would not be dead without her, Ginny, we have brains too."

"Harry does."

"Oy!"

"Oh, stop being a git, Ronald."

Ariana chuckled. Oh, she wished she had siblings.

* * *

"Hey, Harry."

He turned around. "Oh, hey."

"What's up?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, really. Ron's still asleep and Hermione's at the library again."

"You know, you could join her at the library."

"Yeah, I could, but that would involve reading."

"What's wrong with reading?"

"I mean, nothing, but I don't generally do it for fun."

"Yeah... ok. So, are you excited for the holidays?"

"I guess so. I hope there aren't any more attacks."

"Me too. If they're going after all the Muggle-borns, then for all I know, that could be me!"

"Not likely, if Snape knew your parents."

Ariana snorted. "I don't know what's going on with Snape. But it's possible, and I was definitely raised by Muggles, which might count."

"Then it might be me next. Oh wait, of course it isn't, because I'm the one behind the attacks."

"Which is of course ridiculous."

"Well thanks, glad someone believes me."

"Talking to snakes doesn't seem that weird to me when there's magic to make cars fly."

"I didn't think so either. It's always been easy to me. When I was ten I accidentally set a snake on my cousin Dudley."

"Is he one of the horrible people?"

"Well, he's not a nice person."

"He probably deserved it."

"I guess... that doesn't make it okay. Malfoy deserves a punch in the face, but I wouldn't punch him."

"Ron would."

"I know."

"He's got such a temper."

"He's nothing compared to Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh. Thanks for the tip, I'll avoid her on the platform."

Harry laughed. "She's wonderful."

"I'm sure she is, she's Ginny's mother."

Ron came downstairs. "Hey Harry. Want to go to breakfast?"

"It's noon, Ron."

"Oh. Well, want to go to lunch?"

"Fine. You're not going to sleep late tomorrow, are you?"

"'Course not! Tomorrow's Christmas!"

"Yeah, good. Let's go."

* * *

"Hermione, are you and Harry and Ron planning something?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You guys are just acting suspicious."

"You sound a bit paranoid."

"Okay, whatever, I'll drop it."

* * *

Ariana woke up on Christmas morning with a smile. She didn't expect any gifts except maybe something small from Ginny, but it was still fun to be here, celebrating. She missed home, and her celebrations with her parents, but this was terrifically exciting. She wondered if they had found a way to send gifts to the school, but she doubted it.

When she got down to the common room, everybody except Harry and Ron was already up. "Hey, Ariana!" Ginny called.

"Hi, Ginny!" She raced down the stairs. Searching for the gift she had gotten Ginny, she handed it to her. "This is for you."

"Oh, thanks! This is for you." She handed her a small box. "From me. Then..." She dug another one up. "This is from Mum, a mince pie I think."

"Oh... really, your mum got me a gift?"

"I don't think she was sure I'd make friends, so she wanted to thank you for being mine."

"Oh, well, tell her thanks from me."

"Of course."

"And Hermione," Ariana added, "I got you something." She had found the perfect book, and it had been fairly cheap, so she had bought it.

"Oh, really? That's so nice! I didn't get you anything..."

"Oh, that's fine. I just thought you might like the book."

"Well, thank you."

Harry and Ron came down then, and both got sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. "Is Harry a Weasley too?" she wondered aloud.

"An honorary one," said Fred.

"We've kidnapped him," George added.

"Can we trade him for you two?" Percy asked. "He'd make much less of a mess."

"Can't you be happy for one day, Perce?" Ron said, annoyed.

"Who says I'm not?"

"Yeah, whatever."

The feast was incredible, but when they got back to the common room, Ariana noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nowhere to be found.

* * *

"_What _happened to Hermione?!"

"She got covered in fur!"

"How?"

"I don't know, they wouldn't say. But she might be in there for over a month!"

"Oh my gosh... that's awful!"

"Yeah. At least she isn't petrified."


	9. Secrets, Secrets

Ariana groaned as she got out of bed. It was the start of term again; the holidays were over, and now she had to get back to taking classes. Transfiguration was okay, she was good at it and McGonagall seemed to like her. Charms was generally entertaining. And of course she loved Flying, though they didn't have it as often. She didn't really like her other classes, though; Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke, with Lockhart teaching, Herbology felt like a chore, having to work with the Mandrakes, History of Magic was ever a bore, and of course Potions was a disaster, what with Snape hating her so for whatever reason. And Astronomy was interesting enough, but they had classes at midnight, and it was exhausting.

"Come on," Ginny said dully.

"Can't break just last forever?" she asked.

"I wish. We have Herbology first thing this morning with Hufflepuff. Let's get to breakfast before they're out of food."

"Alright."

They walked downstairs, passing Harry and Ron on their way out of the Great Hall. "Hey sis," Ron said as they went by. Presumably, they were on their way to the hospital wing to visit Hermione.

At breakfast, Ginny got a letter.

"What's that?"

"It's from my parents. They just want to make sure I'm safe."

"That's nice."

"I guess."

They finished their breakfast and walked to class.

* * *

Two more weeks. The middle of January. How long was that now? Four and a half months. Four and a half months she had been away from home, away from her parents. She missed her home, her family, her old life. And yet, part of her felt as though she had been in this life forever, as though she belonged here. She spoke with a British accent and did magic tricks; that was who she was now. She was a witch. A British witch. That had happened so fast.

"How's Hermione?" she asked Harry and Ron as they came in through the portrait hole.

"A bit better," said Harry. "Still going to be a couple of weeks, though."

"How did she even get like that? Ginny said you were practicing spells and something went wrong?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Harry said.

"What kind of advanced magic were a bunch of second-years trying to do?"

"Hermione thought she had the answer for the Chamber of Secrets problem."

"Hermione is thirteen."

"And very confident," said Ron.

"Do you think they'll figure out the problem?"

"I hope so," said Harry. "Otherwise... they might close the school." They went upstairs, and Ariana frowned. If they closed the school, she would never see Ginny again.

* * *

Ariana and Ginny walked down the hallway and heard giggling in one of the classrooms. With a quick look to her, Ginny went up to the door, and Ariana followed her. Percy Weasley was inside with a girl, kissing her.

"Percy!" Ginny exclaimed, and Ariana wanted to duck out of the doorway, but was unable to before he turned around.

"Ginny... I..."

"Have a girlfriend nobody knows about."

Percy's face was as red as his hair, and his girlfriend had gone quite pale and was smiling awkwardly. "Yes, this is Penelope."

"Hi," said Penelope.

"Ginny, you have to promise not to tell anybody about me and Penelope. You too, uh..."

"Ariana."

"Ariana. Both of you promise not to tell anybody, _especially _Ron or the twins."

"Of course," said Ariana.

"Ginny?"

"Alright, I won't tell."

"Good. Now, if you wouldn't mind giving us some privacy..."

Ginny made a face and they walked away.

* * *

January 31. Today Ariana was exactly eleven years and five months old. She had spent five months in this country, five months at Hogwarts tomorrow. Time really did fly.

"Ariana," Ginny said, walking up to her in the common room. "I have something to tell you. I've been hiding it from you for months, but it's time you knew."

So now was the moment. She was going to find out what Ginny had been keeping from her, probably where she had been at Halloween. "I'm listening."

"It's really bad. Please, don't hate me."

"Ginny, I could never hate you."

Her friend took a deep breath. "I'm the one doing the attacks."

"What?!"

"Not... I don't do them on purpose. It's this weird thing where I go into a trance for a bit, and I don't remember doing it. But then afterwards an attack has happened, and I feel this weird feeling. It's got something to do with this weird diary I found... it replies to me when I write to it. A boy named Tom does, the last person to own it. I think it might be controlling me."

She had thought maybe something like this was happening, but that didn't make it any less shocking. "Oh. Wow."

"Yeah."

"You have to tell Dumbledore."

"No!"

"Ginny, people are in danger. He can probably help."

"I'll get in trouble, Ariana, they'll kick me out. Hogwarts has been my dream my whole life. Literally as long as I can remember, I've had at least one sibling going here. I've dreamt of it, and now I love it. I can't go."

"I'm sure he would understand it's not your fault."

"Ariana, I can't. I'm going to get rid of the diary and see if that stops it."

Ariana nodded. "Alright. But if it doesn't, you have to go to Dumbledore."

"I know."

Ginny went upstairs, and Ariana sighed. At least now they no longer had secrets.


End file.
